


I Count 'Em

by SkeletonRosee116, starwarsromancer (SkeletonRosee116)



Series: Star Wars In A Song [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Dua Lipa Song, Dua lipa - Freeform, F/M, Song Lyrics, a bit of angst, i count 'em, i got new rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/SkeletonRosee116, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/starwarsromancer
Summary: After the battle on Crait, Kylo Ren and Rey must contend living without each other.





	I Count 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dua Lipa's "New Rules". I'm just using her lyrics for this short and angsty fic.

Damn. 

Rey couldn't even sit straight while Chewie piloted the Millenium Falcon off Crait. 

She should be happy, goddammit! She should be celebrating! Instead, the man she loved was gone, her master was gone, and it all came down on her like a breaking wave.

 _The man she loved._  

She was, of course, talking about Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo, as his real name went. She couldn't hide the fact that they had something, though she tried to hate him, though she tried to deny it, dear God, there was  _no_ hiding from Ren, of course not. Of course there wasn't.

But she had to come to terms with the fact that she'd never be able to love him. 

_Talkin' in my sleep at night, m_ _akin' myself crazy_

_Out of my mind, out of my mind_

She couldn't hold in what she felt. Not even a bit, nooo, with the Force, what it wanted, went. 

_Wrote it down and read it out, h_ _opin' it would save me_

_Too many times, too many times_

Fucking Kylo! He knew just what he did to her at night, how he made her feel, made her want to punch that sly smirk of his off his fucking face, that asshole...

_My love, he makes me feel like nobody else, n_ _obody else_

 

It was true, no one had been able to manipulate her the way Ren had, no one could do what he had done to her.

 

_But my love, he doesn't love me, s_ _o I tell myself, I tell myself_

 

There was no way to know.

 

_One, don't pick up the phone, y_ _ou know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

 

Or, Force bond, and he only wants you to turn to the Dark Side. Never gonna happen.

 

_Two, don't let him in, y_ _ou'll have to kick him out again_

 

Don't let him into her mind, that's dangerous as hell, and she'd have to do a crap ton of work to keep him out.

 

_I keep pushin' forwards, b_ _ut he keeps pullin' me backwards_

True. Rey couldn't go on in her Jedi studies with him riding on her coattails. It was quite a burden, and only she could carry it. Fucking stupid.

 

_Now I'm standing back from it,_ _I finally see the pattern_

The bitch was trying to manipulate her, couldn't she see that he was bad news? That he couldn't be fixed? 

 

_I never learn, I never learn_

 

Rey wished she could push him out, make him leave her, or at least have him turn to the Light. Then maybe this wouldn't be such an issue. 

 

Fuck it, Rey-

 

_You ain't getting over him_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more Reylo with me and SkeletonRosee116, comment and kudos! :))


End file.
